Banished
by Serencity
Summary: Daichi, is banished from his family because he is not fit for his magician obossed parents. Now, his goal is to surpass the Dark Lord. But when evil invades him, can he control it or will he destroy himself?
1. Chapter 1

"Why a rogue?" they asked. "Why not a magician like your brother?" I sighed. It was no use trying to convince my parents. My family has been in a clan of magicians for generations. 'Because I don't want to." I muttered. My father frowned. "Thieves-"he started. "Rogues." I corrected. His eyebrows narrowed. "Right." He said. "Rogues. They are filthy, disgusting, sly, and they have no life." "You're making them sound bad." I said. "That's because they are." He said. "But" I cried. "No" he said, sternly. "You will do as I say or else." My mother nodded. "Sweetie, we only want what's best for you." "And besides." My father added. "Magicians are better than those stupid rogues. Their brains must be the size of a pea." He and mom started laughing.

Anger bubbled up, daring to erupt. I had hated them since I was born. They always made fun of other jobs, like archers, warriors, and mostly, rogues. They had forced my brother to be a magician, and because of that, he never, ever came back to visit us. I never saw my brother since. Suddenly, my father had begun talking again. "How much intelligence have you raised? Your mother and I wanted to make sure you're ready to be a magician." Guilt settled in and I gulped. Ever since I was level 1, I had been raising luck and dex. I hadn't bothered to raise intelligence. "Well?" asked my father. "Um….dad..." I stuttered. "My intelligence is…4." My father turned red, then, yellow, then purple. His eyes were so intense that I was surprised that they didn't shoot daggers at me. His hair suddenly became messy and he was cursing threats at me. I cannot explain what happened next since it became too violent but I will tell you that I escaped with a scar and many injuries. "Now unworthy son, I guess that you're no use to the family SINCE you are not good enough to be a magician, you can't go in the house anymore." My father said, shaking his head. I pretended to be sad but the truth was that I was really happy. I finally get to escape my torturous family! While I cried (tears of joy!) my father and mother left the room with a sad look from their faces.

I stole 20,000 mesos, some red and green potions, and a slab of melting cheese, a red juicy apple, and dangos from the refrigerator. My shadow followed me as I ran stealthily through the grass; I looked back vowing never to return.

This is my first fanfic so please don't flame. Advices are accepted though. Read and review and enjoy!


	2. Scam

Thanks for the advices and the reviews, it really helps a lot! I should've wrote more….I got lazy at the end…-.-

This chapter will be lame…I think…because every time I get a good review, I'm afraid I'll mess up… (So many dots!) Anyways, enjoy!

Sunlight shone down on me as I traveled my way through Ellinia. Wiping the sweat of my head, I looked at the map. "Let's see here….the path goes to Kerning but it stops at dungeon!" I muttered. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw…..the _cab._ Why didn't I notice it before?

I happily ran to it, plopped on to a seat, and said "To Kerning City!" "That'll be 1,200 mesos buddy." The cab driver said. "But-but Mister…" I said, trying to find his name. The avaricious cab driver held up his nametag: Shutup And (middle name) Givmeyourmoney. '_What a weird name' _I thought. _'It sound like shut up and give me your money….' _"Hey person, you wanted to ask me something?" Shutup asked, or rather screamed. It snapped me out of my thoughts and into reality. "Oh yeah…." I muttered. "Why is the price ridiculously high for beginners? Isn't it 90 off for beginners?!" "Not in my cab." Shutup snarled. "Now pay up or GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" "Fine fine," I said. "No need to yell…" I handed the bag of mesos to his grubby hairy hand (Eww!), but instead of driving me to my desired place, I got KICKED OUT!!!!! "Sucker!" he shouted at me. Smoke spewed from his engine as he drove away.

"I can't believe I got scammed!" I said, kicking a plant, which casted disapproving looks from people around me. "I also can't believe that people didn't see that stupid asshole bastard kicking me out…" I swore under my breath.

_In the ultimate evil lair of doom…_

"I found him sir" reported Daisuke. "Good, good..." A dark figure murmured. "Bring him here at once." "Yes sir!" Exclaimed Daisuke. Darkness surrounded him and he went spiraling down into the blackness.

"Stupid asshole, bitch, idiot." I swore. I was swearing for 4 hours and I was at Henesys. People around me expectorated and threw rocks at me. A lot of them called me a noob.

I looked down and noticed that my shadow was getting bigger. It expanded at least twice its original size. I looked up and-"Oh poopie" BAMMM!!!! My head slammed on to the ground and my body felt like a block of stone, being hammered. Dazed, I slowly opened my eyes and a blurry vision of what seem to be a man appeared. As I focused, my vision turned clear the man, who was a bandit waving at me, and yelling at me.

"Are you okay? You sure you're not hurt?"

I stood up and shouted "Who the fuck are you?!" The bandit took a step back and said "Easy man, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only trying to find a person named Daichi."

"Daichi?" I questioned. "That's me!" The bandit seemed relieved. "Really? Wow, so quick. Name's Daisuke, nice to meet you." "You too." I said. "So…where are you going?" "I'm going to Kerning City." He said. "Want to tag along?" "Sure!" I exclaimed. Daisuke handed me a ragged piece of paper with a picture of Kerning City on it. "What's this?" I asked. "Oh, it's just a shortcut to Kerning City." He replied. "You just touch the center and it'll send you to Kerning City right away." "Okay…." I said, uncertain.

Touching the center, I felt a great rush of warmth in me and great waves of strange bright glowing light covered me. I felt as light as a feather. Suddenly, I floated up and landed down on a rocky pave. A breeze blew my hair. My jaw dropped a thousand feet. I was at Kerning City! I gasped in awe. Daisuke was right! But the problem was where to find the Dark Lord. I looked everywhere, asking everyone. But nobody bothered to tell me, much less ignore me. Trudging my tired legs, I went to the Fusion Bar for a drink. While I was ordering pure water, the waiter asked me "Are you looking for the Dark Lord?" "Yes…" I replied. 'Do you know where he is?" The waiter nodded and pointed at the toilet in the men's bathroom. "You're kidding, right?" I gasped. "There's no way I'm going down there!" Smirking, the waiter informed me that if I wanted to be thief, I have to go down there!!! "Fine, fine," I grumbled. "Just don't blame me if I come back with waste all over me…" _Shoop, shoop,_ I took regretful steps as I tiptoed forward to the toilet. I held my breath and jumped down the toilet. It was a very bad mistake indeed. "AHHHHH!!!" I screamed. I fell down and landed on the sturdy ground. "Another one I see." A voice spoke. I turned around to find myself face to face with the….._Dark Lord. _"So do you want to become a thief?" He asked me, hanging upside down on a bar. "Yesss…" I said. He swiftly jumped down and said "Hold out your hand!" I hesitantly held out my hand and he grabbed it like it was a bomb. "Hey!" I shouted. "That hurts!" But he ignored and kept on twisting it, and tracing my marks. ( You know the ones that can tell the your future.) Then, he gasped. I looked up, startled and exclaimed "What's wrong?!" He turned to me and his expression on his face was terrible. He looked like he just saw the most horrifying thing in his life!!!!

This chapter is lame…I tried to perfect it, but….I couldn't… Anyway hope this chapter isn't full of crap. Read and review! No flaming please, but advices are welcome.


End file.
